You are a country, Sealand
by yaoikawaii115
Summary: What happens when Sealand gets the best of England? One thing's for sure, Sealand is finally a country like he dreamed! Fail summary is fail! WARNING: YAOI YAOI YAOI Seme!Sealand Uke!England YAOI YAOI YAOI Give me crap if you want to! This was part of a rp I did whith my friend


The waves from the ocean crashed along the shore of white sand. The steady waves filled the living room with echoes from an ever going sea and seemed to never end. The calming waves were broken by the sound of a child's voice.

"Ello I'm England and I'm a bloody wanker!" Peter teased England, grinning. "I have a tampon in my bloody bag cause I am a woman! And I _love_ America!" He laughs.

Arthur growled and smacked Sealand on the back of the head, "You little wanker!"

"You little wanker.." He mimicked Arthur, laughing more. "I'M ENGLAND AND I'M SO WEAK SEALAND WOULD TOP ME!" He paused..."Wait...I'm not weak..."

The Englishman blushed and mumbled something.

"What did you say?" Peter eyed Arthur.

"I-I asked if you _wanted_ to top me..."

He made a dumbfounded face. "Are you saying you want me to..?" He laughed, "See! You _are _weak!"

Looking away, Arthur sighed, "Y-yes... I want you to top me!" He blushed harder.

Pinning Arthur to the wall, little Sealand grinned, "I will!" He laughed, "As long as you say I'm a real country!"

"Sealand... Is a real country." Arthur croaked out and looked slightly saddened, being defeated.

"I win~!" Peter laughed, "When I fuck you...I want you to scream that I'm a real country..." He clashes his lips onto Arthur's.

The older one moaned in Sealand's mouth, pulling back, "P-please... on my bed..."

Peter rolled his eyes. "How formal...old man! Let's fuck on the floor!" He smirked.

"We might as well fuck outside!" the Englishman made a discusted face.

"Lets~" He drags Arthur to the front yard. "On the ground, 'wanker'..." He pushed Arthur to the grass, getting on top of him. Arthur blushed brightly, looking the smaller one in the eyes.

Peter's sea blue eyes scanned Arthur. "Let's fuck~" He striped Arthur of his clothing, smirking. Arthur moans in pleasure, his limbs falling limp.

"May I...fuck you now..?" He eyed Arthur.

The Brit nodded, "Yes..."

Slowly, Peter entered the Brit, his member hard and, for his age, surprisingly big. "Mmmhm~" Peter moaned softly, grinning more.

Arthur moaned Sealand's name, clenching the grass below his hands.

After waiting a moment for Arthur to adjust, Peter gave a gentle thrust, causing himself to moan again. "A-Arthur.." He started thrusting at a steady pace.

"O-oh! You are a country!" England shouted and moaned. Peter grinned, thrusting faster at Arthur's moans.

"S-Say...i-it...louder..." He grabbed a hold of Arthur's hips. "L-Louder...~"

"Y-YOU ARE A BLOODY COUNTRY, SEALAND!"Arthur screamed as the smaller one hit his sweet spot.

"G-Good~!" Peter moaned, continually hitting Arthur's sweet spot. "A-Arthur~!" He reached down, pumping Arthur's manhood as he thrusts.

With a moan of pleasure, Arthur climaxed on his stomach, a few drop hitting his tongue, which was hanging out of his mouth.

Peter leaned down, licking Arthur's mouth. "Mhm~" He grinned, and continued thrusting, now at a faster pace, his member going deep into Arthur.

The Englishman moaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around the young country's neck, "O-oh Sealand.. Your p-penis is b-bigger than America's!"

Moaning along with Arthur, Peter soon felt a warm white feeling swell in his stomach, "A-Arthur...!" He thrust a few more times, "I..I...a-am going t-to-" His words were cut off as he came, cumming with a loud gasp.

The Brit felt the twelve year old's seed full him and he panted like a hot dog in the middle of a summer's afternoon.

Peter grinned, "Hey...England?" He whispered as he collapsed onto Arthur.

"Y-yes?" England said, laying his hand on the boy's back.

"You are a pedo~" He laughed, smiling.

"And you.." Arthur paused, "Are a country." He smiled warmly.

He nuzzled into Arthur's neck, smiling brightly. "Yes...I am.." And he fell asleep like that.

THE END.


End file.
